Hoshi
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Felicidade, nunca mas. :: DeiTema :: ONE-SHOT ::


**Sipnose: **Felicidade. Coisa que ela sabia que não sentiria mais.

**Shipper: **Temari / Deidara

**Obs: **Você gosta de um quase hentai? Leia. Não gosta. Pare agora ;D

**:: ONE-SHOT::**

**Enjoy****! \õ/**

* * *

-

_**Hoshi**_

-

_Se não __h__ouver amanhã_

_Se n__ão houver outro dia._

_Você diria o que tenho que ouvir?_

_Você voltaria no outro dia?_

_•_

_Temari Pov's_

A chuva que caia na janela fazia barulhos irritantes ecoarem pelo casebre abandonado. Esfregava as mãos para tentar inutilmente espantar o frio que me consumia. Meus olhos não desgrudavam da janela em nenhum segundo. Estava aflita e com o coração apertado. Você já devia ter chegado, se você estiver ferido. Isso e assustador só de pensar. Olhei em volta. Um casebre pútrido sem nenhum moveu que prestasse só uma mesa de madeira um pouco corroída pelos cupins encostada-se à outra janela, duas cadeiras e uma cama de palha no canto da sala. Mais cabia perfeitamente nós dois. Corei só de pensar nas noites que tivemos aqui. Balancei a cabeça para afastar meus pensamentos pervertidos de cabeça. Estava preocupada, nem uma notícia, uma pista, nada. Olhei novamente para a janela. Já estou cansada de te esperar você chegar. Levanto-me a abro a porta e me vou ao meio da chuva em torrencial em passos lentos de volta a minha casa quentinha no centro de Suna. Não e normal chover no deserto, não acha? Mesmo não estando de corpo te esperando, minha mente voa para onde você está.

Aceita uma xícara de chá?

_•_

_Contando a noite em segundos_

_Segundos milenares_

_Um sorriso frio_

_Uma lágrima no olhar_

_Sei que a noite não trará as coisas no lugar_

_•_

Acordei suando frio e arfando forte. Outro pesadelo contigo. Abraço meus joelhos e escondo minha cabeça entre eles, em posição fetal. Minhas mãos tremidas passaram por entre meus fios de cabelo ajeitando um pouco os fios sobressalentes. Respirando fundo.

Uma.

Duas.

Três vezes para tentar controlar minha respiração. Jogo-me novamente na cama, de cara no travesseiro. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir essa noite. No sonho, você morria. Longe de mim, do calor de meus braços. Sozinho. Eu via tão nitidamente. Minha angústia subiu ao ponto de não conseguir respirar. Como se eu estivesse afogando.

Afogando-me em memórias vazias e noites quentes.

Seus olhos azuis-acizentados olhavam meu corpo com malícia e cobiça. Um corpo só seu. E você sabia disso. Eu não pude evitar, não queria. Queria sentir você em mim, cada toque sussurros ou gemidos que vazavam pela sua boca. Eu podia me lembrar de todos eles. Minhas células clamavam pelo seu toque. Seus beijos e suas mãos hábeis.

_•_

_O relógio corre contra mim_

_Seus beijos __marc__am-me como estrada de brasas_

_Você me deixou marcas_

_Você acreditou em mim, não é?_

_•_

O chocar entre os corpos e inevitável. Os contados dos corpos suados se movimentavam freneticamente dentro de mim. Nossos cabelos grudavam em nossas testas e palavras incoerentes saiam de minha boca e da sua. A maldita chuva continuava a cair e deixava o ambiente frio, mórbido. Mais eu não ligava. A cama estava quente e viva. Sentia-me mais viva com você dentro de mim. Um gemido mais alto. Um clímax perfeito, como todos os outros. Nossos corpos cansados aproveitavam todo o calor que exalavamos. Você tomba ao meu lado, suando, mais ainda agarrado a mim. Seus olhos semicerrados aproveitavam a sensação de um orgasmo, fios loiros se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, dando um ar angelical a sua face bela. Você puxou a minha cintura e me abraçou. Era sempre assim, eu adorava isso. Ouvia as batidas de seu coração acelerado. Beija-me a testa e acariciava meus cabelos.

- Eu te amo... – Eu dizia

- Eu também te amo. - Você repetia.

Era sempre assim.

- Aceita uma xícara de chá? – Perguntava eu. Adoro chá.

- Adoraria. – Respondia ele, sorrindo. Só para mim, um sorriso só meu.

_•_

_Sussurros e palavras incoerentes na minha janela_

_Eu via isso pelos seus__ olhos_

_Que não avia mais tempo de voltar,_

_Não mais._

_•_

As bombas que explodiam faziam um barulho estridente que parecia querer furar os tímpanos. Corpos eram amontoados no chão, o sangue manchava as paredes, enquanto shinobis de Konoha e Suna lutavam contra a vila do Som e a Akatsuki. Minhas vestes pretas já estavam pesadas de tanto sangue e suor. Mais eu continuava a correr e a matar.

Nunca tinha matado tanto em toda minha vida.

Não poupava forças para acabar com os ninjas do Som. Mais não chegava perto das explosões, pois eu sabia. Nosso amor e proibido, ninguém sabe. Aqui, no campo de batalha, somos inimigos mortais. Na cama, somos amantes insaciáveis. Não quero lutar contra você. Não quero ver você morrer.

_•_

_Eu acredito em você_

_O dia trás as coisas que quero esquecer_

_Amanhã_

_Você aceita uma xícara de chá?_

_•_

Não avia som algum na vila. Contavam as perdas e os corpos. O Hospital estava superlotado, a vida e a morte se misturavam nas ruas, nos telhados, em qualquer lado que olhasse. Tínhamos ganhado da vila do Som, Konoha mandou seus melhores ninjas para nós salvar. Mais e a Akatsuki? Soube que O Uchiha mais novo conseguiu cumprir com sua vingança e tratou de se juntar forças com os shinobis de Konoha. Seu parceiro, Kisame, também avia perdido a vida. E vários membros estavam presos ou mortos. E você? Onde estará agora?

_•_

_Acho que você não vira mais_

_Presa entre quatro paredes_

_A esperar você chegar_

_•_

- Declaro o nuke-nin Deidara, ex-Akatsuki e Shinobi de Iwa, condenado a morte. - Foi declarada pelo conselho dos Kages de Suna e Konoha. Eu o vi. Estava machucado e muito pálido. Estavam cuidando bem de você? Acho que não. Fazia das tripas, coração para não chorar. Queria pegar meu leque e colocar em um lugar não muito agradável nesses velhos que lhe deram a sentença. Esse conselho iria sair voando. Estava entrando em pane. Sentia que iria transbordar a beira da loucura se não fizesse nada. E você sorria. Como se pedisse calma.

_"Está tudo bem." _Dizia seus olhos.

_"Não quero te perder." _Dizia os meus.

_"Eu te amo" _Dizia seu sorriso.

_"Volta pra mim..." _Dizia meu coração.

_•_

_Dormi com você ao lado_

_Acordei sem seus braços_

_Coloquei-me a chorar_

_Amanhã você vai voltar?_

_•_

Perante seu túmulo, Eu me dou à liberdade de chorar. Você morreu lentamente, sua vida saindo devagar. Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, minhas mãos estavam suadas. Eu queria chorar, gritar seu nome. Eu não podia.

Você continuava sorrindo pra mim, como se ainda houvesse o amanhã para você.

Mais não tinha.

Nunca mais sentiria seu corpo

Nunca mais sentiria seus beijos.

Nunca mais seus braços.

A maldita chuva castigava as almas que ficaram na Terra, enquanto as lágrimas dos mortos banhavam o chão e acalentavam as mágoas do coração.

Eu me perdi sem você.

Fez-me sentir o que não sentia antes.

Eu te esperava inutilmente. Todos os dias. Com a esperança que você iria voltar e que tudo isso não passava de um sonho ruim. Você estaria ao meu lado. As noites seriam de mel, adoçando meus dias de fel. Eu chorava. Chorava por tudo que passou, por tudo que poderia passar, e pelas coisas que nunca mais iram voltar.

- Te amo... Deidara. – Sussurro, contemplando o vendo que traz as lembranças que quero esquecer.

•

_Aceita uma xícara de chá?_

**•**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **MEUDEUSDOCÉUOQUEFOIQUEEUFIZ!? 

Mate-me, eu matei o Deidara.

x.x

Mais ele ta vivinho no meu coração ;D

Gente, o poema e de _**MINHA**_ autoria, Copiou? Se ferrou! Ò.ó9

_**Hoshi**__** – **_Felicidade em japa.

**Campanha: **Reviews faz bem ao coração.

n.nb


End file.
